extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Teutonic Order
Catholic|culture = Prussian (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|government = Monastic Order|rank = Duchy|development = 57 (The Mongol Invasion) 94 (The Hundred Years War) 113 (The Grand Campaign) 103 (Rise of the Ottomans) 94 (The Fall of Byzantium) 39 (A New World!-War of the League of Cambrai) |capital = Marienburg (1841) (1224-1466) Königsberg (41) (1446-1525) |tag = TEU}} The''' ' '''Teutonic Order' is a German Monastic Order that is playable from January 1st, 1224, to February 10th, 1525. The Order established itself in East Prussia after the Prussian Crusade in the 13th century against the Prussians. Poland is the Teutons' historical rival due to border disputes and wars over territorial claims, meanwhile The Livonian Order is the Teutons' historical friend. Interestingly enough, the Teutonic Order still exists to this day. See also: Brandenburg, Prussians, Prussia, Poland, Livonian Order, Riga, Commonwealth Strategy Rise of the Ottomans Constantly keep pushing for the Reformation to happen via events. You should immediate convert to Protestantism the moment it becomes available in order to form Prussia. Decisions Reform into Prussia ( Teutonic Order) Requirements: * Prussia does not exist * Is the Teutonic Order * Is not a colonial nation * Has an Administrative Technology of at least 55 * At peace * Is Protestant or Reformed * Owns core province: ** Königsberg (41) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Prussia *Set capital to Königsberg (41) * Gain Prussian Ideas & Traditions * Change government type to Feudal Monarchy if it was a Monastic Order or a Theocracy. * Gain permanent claim on all not owned provinces of the West and East Prussians areas. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * Neighbouring Monarchy gets the opinion modifier Secularized Monastic Order towards Prussia worth 25 opinion with a yearly decay of 2.5. Form German Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Teutonic Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Calvary Combat Ability # +5% Discipline Ideas: # Reform the Army: -10% Infantry Cost & -10% Cavalry Cost # Recruit Peasants: +15% Manpower Recovery Speed # Adjust our Infantry Tactics: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Assume Religious Authority: +2% Missionary Strength & +1 Yearly Papal Influence & +5% Church Power # Expand the Marches: +15% Fort Defense # Promote Prussian Bishops: +1 Missionaries # One State, One Religion: +1 Tolerance of the True Faith Ambitions: # −5% Technology Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Prussian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Monastic Orders Category:Duchy (Rank)